


Exploring The Outdoors

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are secret places on the castle grounds where none of the enchanted servants go. The Beast takes Belle there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring The Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



He smelled like summer and the outdoors, especially when she buried her face in his fur as she clung to his back while he was running at breakneck speed. Belle couldn't help but laugh at the rush of air whipping her hair behind her, making the skirts on the ridiculous dress the wardrobe had chosen for her trail behind them like a flag whipping about in a windstorm. It was white silk and lace, creamy yellow underskirts and a light blue bodice beneath the thin layers of overlaid lace. The lace was patterned roses, terribly fragile, obviously old and valuable. Yet the Beast seemed inordinately pleased that she had worn the dress, that she wanted him to take her on a tour of the grounds, that she didn't object to his presence any longer.

They were friends now. More than friends, perhaps. Belle had confided the loneliness of the village as he had confided the terrible stillness within the enchanted castle. Each had felt so isolated through circumstances not entirely of their own making, and it had been such an odd but welcome surprise to discover the connection. The two were similar in some ways, so very different in other obvious ones.

Belle continued to laugh breathlessly when the Beast slowed to a stop and grinned outside a tangled area of wild roses and vines. His teeth were fearsome and sharp, the kind that would cause nightmares in more tender misses, but Belle wasn't cowed by the sight any longer. He was genuinely pleased, delight in his eyes.

"Once, this spot was a torture to me. These were enchanted roses I could not touch, could not bear to see."

Somewhat hesitantly, Belle slid from the Beast's back and reached out toward the tangled knots of roses and vines. The petals on the bloodred roses were soft, velvety, much like ordinary roses she had known back home in the village. "I can touch them."

"Yes, you can." The Beast's tone was tender, kind, something she wouldn't have imagined from him in the first days of her stay. He lifted a massive paw toward the roses, and he was stopped by an invisible force field. "But as you can see, I cannot. This is the boundary of the spells cast on me. I can't go past it."

Without thinking, Belle plucked the rose she was petting and brought it to her nose. The rose didn't wither once it passed the demarcation of the spell that kept the Beast away from that part of the garden. When she offered it to the Beast, he was able to touch it and smell its scent for himself. The look of gratitude and awe was amazing to behold, but she looked at him in concern when he fell to his knees with his head bowed.

"Beast? My Beast, don't fret. Please, don't be upset with me..."

He looked up at once, eyes wide and expressive. "You do not upset me, dear Belle. I thought only to show you this place, to tell you of the hours I've spent here in solitude. To share the wild beauty here. I did not think you would share it with me, too."

Belle took his face in her hands, her touch gentle as she stroked his fur. "I appreciate this, Beast. I see what you do."

The Beast buried his face in her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her. Belle withdrew her hands from his face and carded her fingers through his fur, gentle and tender. He was careful not to snag his claws on the fragile rose lace of the dress, a thoughtful touch she hadn't been prepared for. Her breath caught, and he looked up at her again.

It was a supplicant's pose, so close and intimate. There was something in his gaze that she couldn't name, a longing and heat and tenderness, a _want_ that she could feel pooling inside of herself. "I see," Belle began, voice hoarse with wonder. "I do."

Licking his lips, the Beast let his massive paws slide down her back. The caress made her shiver, a warmth spreading low in her belly. He could sense a difference in her, could smell the change in her scent. She could tell he could by the way his nostrils flared, the way his pupils dilated, the way he licked his lips in the same manner he did before eating a meal.

Paws sliding along the edge of her hips through the dress, the Beast smiled. It was carnal, hinting at more than Belle could dream of from her novels. "Let me show you what you make me feel."

"How would you do that, dear Beast?"

His tongue flicked out again. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation.

"And you've read my copy of the Arabian Nights?" he asked, his voice dropping into a growl.

Belle flushed. "I might have. Late at night..."

Now his grin was feral, but not in a way that frightened her. Oh no, her blood rushed in her veins much as it had when she clung to his furred back, when they raced about the fields closer to the castle, when she discovered the answer to a particularly tricky equation. She grinned back at him in response, a thrill running through her, excitement at another possible discovery.

Before long she was tilted back to lie on the ground beside the wild roses, her skirts pushed up and out of the Beast's way. There hadn't been any underclothes, which the wardrobe had assured her was in keeping with the style of dress. All she had were yellow stockings with white lace trim tied into place mid-thigh with sky blue ribbon that matched her bodice.

Belle gasped when his mouth found the tender insides of her thighs, his lips and tongue nuzzling the soft skin. She propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing, but his large furry head blocked her view. All she could do was feel his fur and lips and tongue, the occasional brush of his sharp teeth against her skin. So sharp and dangerous, so potentially deadly, but he was so gentle with her, reverence in every touch.

"Beast," she whimpered.

"Belle," he replied, his voice a low growl that set her heart pounding in her chest. That wasn't the growl of anger. Oh, no, that was the growl of _desire,_ of longing about to be fulfilled.

And then his tongue brushed against the juncture of her thighs, licking the softness of her, then inside her. His tongue was impossibly long as it curled inside her, a bit rough but deliciously decadent at the same time. The Beast's lip rubbed against her clit as he moved his head, and Belle grasped the back of his head as she moaned, fingers sliding through his fur. "Oh, Beast," she whimpered when he licked into her, tongue curling and pushing in pulses.

This intimate kiss made her arch her back and tremble, legs splayed wide to accommodate him. "Please," she panted, shivering as the pleasure built up inside her. "I need you. I need this."

He was eager to oblige her, to give her more of his tongue and touch. Belle nearly screamed when he slid one digit into her soaked slit so that he could lick her clit. He froze at her cry, but she tugged on his fur insistently. "Don't stop, don't stop," she pleaded breathlessly. "Oh, it's so good, I never imagined..."

Grinning, the Beast worked her flesh with his mouth and finger even after she spasmed and cried out in climax. His growl sent desire rolling through her, and Belle gasped. "Oh, Beast, there, you feel... Oh!" she cried as he crooked his finger inside her.

Suddenly he was kissing her, his tongue sliding along her lips. She gasped, and then his tongue in her mouth, stroking her tongue much as he had licked at her clit. Belle didn't find the taste of her own arousal repugnant, and grasped his fur in two fists to keep him in place. He growled against her mouth, a possessive sound, and it thrilled her to hear it. She felt wild with him, free from the silly restrictions of the village. Yet at the same time she felt protected, too. The Beast would never harm her, and he obviously cared far too much about her wellbeing.

She knew that he loved her, and knew that the feeling in her heart could very well be love in return. She cared about him, about his wellbeing, and loved the sight of his shaggy fur and fanged smiles. Belle ran a hand down his chest, feeling the shift of fur beneath his clothing. He wore it for her sensibilities, she knew, and suddenly she wanted to see him as he naturally was. "Take this off," she said against his mouth, "and take me. Take all of me, whatever you want, whatever I can give you."

As if a switch had been flipped, the Beast threw his head back and roared. Another mark of possession, she thought, the wild feeling inside her growing, making her deliciously warm inside. The scent of her obviously drove Beast into a frenzy of desire, and he ripped the human styled clothing off of his body. The claws were sheathed when he reached for her, a large cock jutting out of his furred groin. There was no fear as she beheld it, and Belle reached out in eager curiosity to touch it. The roar turned into a groan and whimper, and the Beast held himself above her carefully. That allowed Belle to explore his body with her hands, and even try to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock. His shoulders shook as he groaned.

"I will be inside you, Belle," he growled, shifting suddenly to push her onto her back. "I will make you mine, fill you, stretch you, mark you."

 _"Yes,"_ she breathed, looking up at him breathlessly, cheeks flushed with passion.

He thrust into her after shoving the skirts aside again, not even bothering to undress her. The Beast rode her hard and fast, and Belle cried out in ecstasy as he filled her completely, the stretch of him inside her blurring the line between pleasure and pain. When she shifted her hips a little, tilting them up to meet him, that was just enough to tip that line back over into pleasure. She cried out again, nails digging into his fur as she arched her back. The Beast still thrust into her, over and over, until time lost meaning and she could feel the pleasure building inside again. "It's almost too much," she gasped, sliding her leg against his hip. "But don't stop."

His grin was feral, and she could feel the tremors rolling through his body. "I won't. I couldn't. You feel..." His voice broke off with a groan, and then she could feel his cock jerk and twitch inside her. As the Beast slowed, she felt even more slick, his thrusts moving easily through all the sticky and wet.

"I liked that," Belle said, smiling lazily up at him. "We might have ruined the dress."

"The wardrobe might be able to clean it. If you truly care."

"I like your response to me in it," Belle said, stretching with a satisfied smile on her face.

The Beast withdrew and sat back on his haunches, observing her with a pleased smile of his own. "I would respond just as well regardless of the dress."

"Then I'm curious to see your reaction to me in the dress Mrs. Potts' suggestion for a ballgown."

"Oh, right. The dance tonight." The Beast's grin went feral again. "I have a completely different idea for a dance after we satisfy Mrs. Potts."

Belle laughed. "I do look forward to it, dear Beast."

The End


End file.
